Forever Yours
by Kleineganz
Summary: Cullen Rutherford is a newly promoted detective. Dorian Pavus is the spoiled son of billionaire Halward Pavus. When the two have an accidental run in, life gets more interesting for both of them.
1. The Day We Met

Cullen was in a hurry. He was always in a hurry, always having more to do and less time to do it in, especially now that he'd been promoted to Detective. Besides filing reports and attending hearings of the criminals he'd arrested, he had endless piles of paperwork to go through every day.

Cullen was in a hurry and wasn't looking where he was going, preoccupied with thoughts of the latest case he was working on as he barreled out of the coffee shop, crashing right into someone, and spilling his hot coffee over both of them.

"Watch where you're going you clumsy oaf!" the stranger practically yelled at him. "Do you have any idea how much this suit cost? You've ruined it!"

Cullen stared blankly for a moment trying to refocus his thoughts. "I'm so sorry. I was a bit preoccupied."

"That much is clear..." the stranger stopped talking in mid-sentence when he finally looked up at Cullen, his storm-grey eyes changing focus as he raked them over Cullen's handsome form. Cullen saw the man visibly swallow nervously.

Cullen's own breath hitched when he looked into eyes that were looking him over, and noted the raven black hair, tanned skin and rakish mustache on what appeared to be a very well-dressed businessman.

"Again, my apologies," Cullen said sincerely. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

Without missing a beat, the stranger pulled out a business card and handed it to Cullen, who stared at it blankly. "You can take me out to dinner. Call me later to arrange a date."

"Um ... OK. I guess I can do that. I do have to run. I'll talk to you later," Cullen excused himself and practically ran down the street towards the precinct. Once safely inside and seated at his desk, he pulled out the card again and managed to actually read it this time. In bold black letters the card read:

 **Dorian Pavus**

 **Board of Directors, Member**

 **MegaCorp, Inc.**

Cullen's skipped a beat. "Maker preserve me. I have to take _the_ Dorian Pavus out on a date?" Cullen muttered to himself.

Dorian Pavus was the infamous son of billionaire Halward Pavus. Halward stood for everything Cullen hated in this world. Greed, corruption, and the exploitation of innocents. His son Dorian was a spoiled, pampered playboy well known for his sexual exploits and not much else.

And Cullen just agreed to take the man out to dinner.


	2. First Date

Cullen fiddled nervously with the cuff-links on his shirtsleeves. He hated getting dressed up, looking like some dandy. Yet here he was, waiting outside of the most expensive restaurant in town to have dinner with _him_. He had been regretting the unfortunate incident of spilling his coffee all over the man's expensive suit ever since he realized who he had agreed to take to dinner.

Cullen had arrived early, not wanting to be late and to hopefully get this dinner obligation over with as soon as possible. It figured that the infamous Dorian Pavus would instead opt for arriving _fashionably late_. Cullen was muttering about spoiled, rich brats when Dorian finally arrived.

Cullen felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the handsome billionaire, dressed to the nines in a beautiful black suit, with a smokey grey silk shirt, the first two buttons open, that brought out the man's eyes. _Oh my_.

"There you are, Detective Rutherford. Or shall I call you Cullen?" Dorian asked with a warm smile. "I am so glad you didn't decide to stand me up. I've been looking forward to this all week!"

"Cullen is fine, if I may call you Dorian?" Cullen replied, unable to hide a faint blush.

"Of course, my dear man," Dorian replied, ushering the tall, curly haired blonde inside.

The host seemed to know Dorian well and they were escorted to Dorian's *favorite table*. The lighting was low and intimate, as they sat at the small semi-circular booth, which forced the two men to sit practically next to each other.

They were immediately handed menus and given glasses of water. Cullen looked nervously at the menu, noting there were no prices listed anywhere. He gulped, hoping his credit card had a high enough balance on it to be able to cover what would undoubtedly be a very expensive dinner.

When the waiter arrived to take their drink orders, Cullen decided he needed some liquid courage and ordered a Manhattan. *Up*. Dorian opted for a glass of some expensive sounding wine.

"So, Cullen, how long have you been a detective?" Dorian asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I was just promoted two months ago. I still can't believe the amount of paperwork I have to deal with. I still have a huge stack on my desk waiting for me back at the precinct," Cullen said with a tired sigh.

"Well then it's only right that I rescued you for the evening. You do look like you need a break," Dorian said with a warm smile.

Cullen tried not to look at the handsome billionaire next to him. He didn't want to like the man, couldn't like him. He was one of *them*. One of the corporate elite that sucked away all the funding from his precinct with their tax incentives and other such nonsense.

Deciding on just making small talk instead, he asked Dorian. "So, what does being a member of the board of directors entail?"

"Not much really. There are meetings occasionally, and we sometimes are asked to vote on silly things, but in general there isn't anything for me to do. My father insisted I join the board, but I have no interest in it, or his company for that matter," Dorian said with a shrug.

"What do you want to do?" Cullen asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not really sure. I think that's why my father insisted on my joining the board. I have been drifting since graduating college. I'm still trying to find my purpose, I suppose," Dorian replied.

Cullen continued to fidget with his cuff-links while waiting for the waiter to return with their drinks.

"You seem uneasy. Do I make you nervous?" Dorian asked.

"I'm not used to wearing these fancy duds. I'm more of a burger and fries kind of guy," Cullen shrugged, taking a glance at Dorian.

Dorian got a mischievous glint in his eye and when the waiter returned with their drinks, he gestured for the waiter to lean in closer, and Dorian whispered into the man's ear. The waiter nodded and removed the menus without another word.

Cullen appeared confused. "Did you just order for me?"

"What if I did?" Dorian grinned wickedly.

"Well, um, ok. Thanks. I really wasn't sure what to order here anyway," Cullen said, somewhat relieved.

They continued to make small talk while waiting for whatever Dorian had ordered. Cullen began to feel himself relax as he slowly sipped on his Manhattan. Cullen was surprised to find that he and Dorian agreed on many things, including politics.

When the waiter finally returned, Cullen's eyes went wide in surprise. On the fancy dinner plates there were burgers and fries from his favorite burger joint in town.

Cullen laughed. "How did you know?"

"That place isn't far from the coffee shop where you...bumped into me, so I took a guess," Dorian grinned, pleased that his surprise was a success.

Dorian then ordered two Manhattans and began eagerly digging into his burger.

"This burger is really very good," Dorian said appreciatively. "I can see why you like them."

Cullen was blown away and didn't know what to say, so he happily tucked into his own burger.

Dorian looked at Cullen enjoying his burger and smiled. "So, I haven't had the heart to ask, but I'm dying to know. Are you single?"

Cullen blushed at the question. "I am, as a matter of fact. I've been told I'm married to my job. I just never seem to find the time to date."

"Well, you're on a date now," Dorian said with a wink, daring to brush the back of his hand against Cullen's on the table.

Cullen's heart lept into his throat. Dorian was...flirting with him.

"Um...I...suppose," Cullen stuttered.

Dorian frowned. "Oh dear, I hope I haven't misread you. Are you...straight?"

"Well, ah...not exactly. I find both men and women attractive," Cullen confessed, blushing a deep red.

Dorian let out a sigh of relief. He would never have suggested a dinner date with the handsome detective if he had thought him straight.

"So, just nervous or...not interested?" Dorian continued to pry.

Cullen wasn't sure what to say to that. If Dorian had been anyone else, he'd definitely be interested. *Very interested*. Dorian was exceptionally handsome and very much Cullen's type. If he just wasn't one of those wealthy trust fund brats.

Cullen sighed and decided he better tell Dorian the whole truth. "Look Dorian. The thing is, I have a lot of issues with people like you. Wealthy sons of even wealthier men. Corporate tycoons that feed off the the poor and underprivileged in this city. You seem like a fine enough man, and handsome as sin, but I'm just a simple, blue-collar kind of guy that got a lucky break."

Dorian sat in silence for a moment. "Oh, I see."

"I'm also not looking for a fling. That's just not my style," Cullen admitted, finally looking up at Dorian. Dorian's face was passive but Cullen could see a deep sadness reflected in his eyes. Oh dear.

"What if...I wasn't looking for a fling either?" Dorian asked. "Would you...consider letting me court you?"

"I...I don't know," Cullen said honestly. "I'd have to think about that."

Dorian nodded. "Alright. Well let's enjoy the rest of our evening at least, shall we?"

Cullen nodded. They both finished off their burgers and fries and had one more round of drinks before calling it a night. When Cullen went to pull out his wallet, Dorian wouldn't hear of it. "Just because I asked you to take me to dinner, doesn't mean I expected you to pay for it."

As they made their way out of the restaurant, Dorian asked. "Did you drive?"

"No, I took a taxi," Cullen replied.

"Well then, let me offer you a ride home. My chauffeur should be here to pick me up any moment," Dorian offered.

Cullen nodded at the offer. He felt conflicted as he stepped into the luxurious limousine. It was a symbol of everything he hated, and yet riding in one was a bit of a thrill.

Dorian reached out to take his hand as they drove through the empty streets towards Cullen's apartment building. "May I? I might not get another opportunity."

Cullen nodded again, allowing the man to hold his hand. It felt...nice. Dorian kept rubbing soft, soothing circles with his thumb on the back of Cullen's hand and Cullen felt a thrill at the touch.

The limousine finally pulled up to Cullen's apartment building. "Well, here you are," Dorian said. "I do hope you had a decent evening."

"I had a very enjoyable evening, actually. Better than I expected," Cullen smiled nervously. "Thank you."

"Good. I'm glad," Dorian said warmly, squeezing the hand he was still holding. As Cullen climbed out of the vehicle, he ducked back down to say something, when Dorian quickly took the opportunity to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Sorry, I don't know if I'll ever get another opportunity," Dorian blushed. "Have a good night Cullen. It was so lovely getting to know you."

Cullen saw the sadness return to Dorian's eyes as he said goodnight and closed the door.

As Cullen lay in his bed that night, all he could think about was the sadness reflected in storm-grey eyes.


	3. One Week Later

Cullen eyed his never ending pile of paperwork on his desk with frustration. How did they expect him to solve cases if he was always buried in all this red tape?!

He glanced at the clock. It was already 7pm and his partner had long since gone home. How did that man get through his paperwork so fast? Cullen gave up and decided to head home, thinking of picking up a burger and fries on the way.

Thinking of the burger brought back a flash of memory. The fancy dishes. The handsome companion. The resigned sadness in storm-grey eyes. Cullen sighed. He had tried not to think of Dorian since that night a week ago, but something stirred deep within him whenever he thought of those eyes.

It would never work...could never work. They were from completely different worlds.

...and yet. The thought of the sadness in those eyes wouldn't leave him be.

Cullen sighed and pulled out his phone and the card Dorian had given him at the coffee shop. He typed in the number and sent a text. One single word.

 _ **Yes**_

When Cullen arrived home, he put the burgers he'd picked up onto the kitchen counter and quickly stripped to take a shower. He let himself relax as the hot water cascaded down onto his weary form.

After the shower he just put on a pair of loose sweat pants and grabbed the burger and fries, resigned to lounge on the couch in front of the TV, when all of a sudden there was a knock at his door.

Cullen sauntered over to answer the knock, assuming it was a neighbor wanting to ask a favor. As he opened the door and was surprised to find a blushing Dorian standing there, wearing a simple t-shirt and blue jeans. He holding a bouquet of flowers, a mix of red and white chrysanthemums.

Cullen blushed as well, feeling decidedly under dressed. "Dorian...what in Maker's name are you doing here?"

Dorian looked a bit sheepish, handing over the bouquet and replied quietly. "You said 'yes,' so I thought there was no time like the present to begin...courting you."

Cullen felt his heart race a bit as he blushed and nervously fidgeted with the flowers. "Um, these are lovely."

Dorian took note of Cullen's state of dress, and stammered. "I'm...sorry, I should have called first...I...hope I didn't wake you?"

"Oh, no. I was just lounging in front of the TV," Cullen explained. "I wasn't exactly expecting company."

"I was hoping to ask you to come out for a drink...or coffee?" Dorian asked hopefully.

"That sounds like more fun than sitting in front of the television," Cullen smiled. "Come on in for a moment, and let me get changed."

Cullen led Dorian into his living room, while he went off to find something to put the bouquet in. He ended up using a beer glass as a vase, filling it with water and then placing the flowers at the center of his coffee table.

"I'll go get dressed," Cullen said, excusing himself.

A few minutes later the two were heading down the street towards the coffee shop where they first 'met.' They both ordered something decaf and found a small couch in a corner of the shop.

Sitting next to each other, they both found themselves too nervous to initially talk. Cullen hadn't done this in years and didn't know where to begin, feeling much like an awkward high school boy again. The way Dorian was acting he seemed to be in the same state.

Once again it was Dorian who broke the silence. "So, why did you say yes?"

Cullen turned and looked at Dorian. "I...wanted to know why there's such sadness in your eyes."

Dorian chuckled at that. "You...saw that? In my eyes?"

"Yes," Cullen nodded. "Why do your eyes hold so much sadness?"

"That is a very long story," Dorian sighed.

Cullen took Dorian's hand in his and smiled. "I've got all night."


	4. Six Weeks Later

It's been a full six weeks since Cullen first met Dorian. Five weeks since their first date, and a month since that night they stayed up all night talking, Dorian pouring out his soul to Cullen.

Dorian confessed that he and his father had a very strained relationship. His father had been trying to force him into an arranged marriage with the heiress of another wealthy family, to solidify the Pavus empire. Dorian wanted none of it. He had no plans to marry a woman and produce an heir just to please his father. To be forced to smile and laugh publicly with some woman he didn't love at his side, while he screamed on the inside. No, that just wouldn't do for Dorian.

Cullen's hatred for men like Halward Pavus only deepened after that night, but his heart softened for Dorian. He realized that Dorian wasn't quite the spoiled, rich brat he originally assumed he was.

After that night they saw each other often. Dorian had literally nothing else better to do, so he showered Cullen with as much attention as he could. He would show up at the precinct with coffee and donuts, and on weekends he planned picnics at the park and long walks along the riverside. When Cullen could get away they'd go out for dinner and drinks, and Cullen learned to expand his palette beyond just burgers and fries.

Tonight Cullen decided to give Dorian a little surprise. He invited him over to his apartment but didn't tell him why. Cullen spent all afternoon in the kitchen preparing one of his favorite home cooked meals, lasagna. He was hardly a chef, but there were a few dishes he cooked well, when he had a reason to cook for someone other than himself. He hadn't yet told Dorian that he possessed this talent, and smiled inwardly at himself as he carefully set the small dining table with two place settings, and lit the candles he had purchased.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Cullen quickly checked himself in the mirror, pushing one unruly blonde curl back into place and straightening his shirt before moving to open the door.

"Right on time I see," Cullen said, smiling warmly at Dorian, beckoning him to enter.

"Yes, I find that fashionably late is so passé these days," Dorian said with a chuckle. "Here, this is for you," Dorian said blushing, handing Cullen a single red rose.

Cullen accepted it happily, giving Dorian a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

Cullen went to grab the new vase he'd purchased, and soon had the rose adorning the center of the dining table. Dorian followed and took in the scene before him. "Oh my, what's the occasion?"

"Well, it's been six-weeks since we first met," Cullen admitted with a blush. "I decided it was time we had a romantic, candle-light dinner. Just the two of us."

"Take out or delivery?" Dorian asked.

Cullen laughed. "Neither. I cooked."

"You cook?" Dorian said, surprised.

"I'm not a five-star chef, but I do know my way around the kitchen," Cullen admitted. "I made my best dish, lasagna. It should be just about ready."

Moments later they were seated at the small table, Cullen serving Dorian a piece of the freshly made lasagna while Dorian was pouring two glasses of wine.

Cullen raised his glass in a simple toast. "To us and the best six-weeks I've had in a very long time."

Dorian smiled. "To us."

Cullen looked expectantly at Dorian as he began to take his first taste of the lasagna. Dorian actually moaned. "Mmm this is ... good!"

Cullen blushed at the praise. "Good, I'm glad you like it. It's my mother's recipe."

Cullen was amused by how eagerly Dorian dug into the rest of his meal, washing it down with the red wine.

"That was absolutely marvelous Cullen," Dorian smiled. "I'm going to have to insist you cook more often."

"How...are things with your father?" Cullen asked, pouring them each another glass of wine.

"Still strained," Dorian admitted with a sigh. "I do wish he'd see reason. I am never going to marry Livia. I would have thought I had made that abundantly clear by now."

Cullen nodded, and reached out to take Dorian's hand. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that. At least my family accepted long ago that I may never marry or have children. I guess it helps that I have several siblings so the Rutherford name will go on, with or without me."

Dorian squeezed Cullen's hand. "I wish my father had had the foresight to produce more than one child, then I wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place."

Cullen then got up and cleared the table, putting away the rest of the lasagna. He then took the wine and moved to the living room. He and Dorian sat next to each other on the couch, and Dorian moved closer, putting his head on Cullen's shoulder, wrapping himself around Cullen's arm. "Is this...ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Cullen said smiling, squeezing one of Dorian's hands.

They had been taking everything very slow, not even sharing a first kiss. Yet. Neither of them wanted to rush into anything. They focused their time on getting to know each other. Cullen still struggled with his emotions, not wanting to risk his heart. He'd been through heartbreak before and it left him overcautious.

Yet here he sat next to a man that, until about five weeks ago, he'd hated. Well, perhaps he hadn't hated Dorian specifically, but he'd hated what he thought Dorian was.

Over the past few weeks, as Cullen got to know Dorian as a person he began to realize that he had developed feelings for him. He was both happy and terrified at that. Happy that his heart had healed enough to allow him the chance to develop feelings for someone again. Terrified that Dorian wouldn't have the patience to go as slow as Cullen needed to, or worse, break his heart.

Feeling Dorian's head on his chest, his arms hugging his arm, made Cullen's heart flutter. Without even thinking, he turned and kissed the top of Dorian's head softly.

Dorian shifted and looked at Cullen, hope, instead of sadness, reflected in his storm-grey eyes. Cullen reached out to caress Dorian's cheek, tracing his thumb over his cheekbone.

"Dorian," Cullen said quietly. "I...I very much enjoy your company. I am starting to care about you, more than I thought possible."

Dorian looked so happy at the declaration, tears threatening to crest in his eyes. Those beautiful, expressive eyes. "Oh Cullen, I'm so glad you allowed me to court you. I fell for you the moment we met. I care about you...so much."

Cullen took a deep breath. "I know I've been holding back. I'm...still scared of where this is headed. I had my heart broken once. It nearly broke me. I need to be...sure, before I can give my heart away again. Can you continue to have patience with me?"

Dorian nodded. "Yes, Cullen. As long as I can spend time with you, I'll wait as long as you need me to."

Cullen breathed a sigh of relief, placing a chaste kiss on Dorian's forehead.

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled together on the sofa, watching television in companionable silence.


	5. Six Months Later

Cullen was fast asleep when a loud, frantic knocking woke him from a deep sleep. He looked at his alarm clock with bleary eyes.

 **2:14am**

"This better be an emergency..." Cullen mumbled to himself as he hauled himself out of bed and made his way to the offending door.

When he opened the door, there stood Dorian, looking frantic, his eyes red, tears streaked down his face. He carried a large duffle bag with him, dressed in what looked like silk pajamas and a pair of slip on loafers.

"What in the world is going on Dorian?" Cullen asked as he ushered the disheveled man inside.

Dorian dropped his duffle bag in the living room and sat on the sofa, his head in his hands, his shoulders beginning to shake from sobs.

Cullen rushed to his side, pulling Dorian into a gentle embrace. "Shh. Tell me what's wrong, please."

Dorian took several deep breaths to try and steady himself. "It's my father. He's lost his mind!"

"What happened?" Cullen asked, cupping Dorian's face, gently wiping away his tears with his thumbs.

Dorian held himself close to Cullen, burying his face into his neck. "He...he's trying to have me committed!"

"WHAT?!" Cullen shouted in shock. "Whatever for?!"

"He confronted me about marrying Livia again. I finally cracked and told him why I would never marry her. I told him I was gay and that I was...serious about another man," Dorian explained. "That's when he snapped. Called me an abomination, threatened to disown me. I decided to leave right there and then and I began to pack...when...when they came."

"They?" Cullen asked.

"The men in little white coats," Dorian clarified. "They had a straight jacket and everything. They were going to drag me to a private psychiatric facility...for...for...treatment. I nearly didn't get away from them. I ran and I kept running until I made it here."

"He can't get away with that. That's illegal without a court order," Cullen said sternly.

"Oh, there was a court order alright. My father called in several favors from his judicial friends. They issued an order in less than an hour from the time my father and I argued. The men arrived shortly thereafter," Dorian said, tears forming in his eyes again.

"Do they know where you went? Did you tell your father my name?" Cullen asked.

"No, I didn't want him to go after you too," Dorian said.

"Good. You should be safe here tonight. I'll figure out what to do tomorrow. That court order is illegal, since there was no formal hearing. A hearing is required and the judge has to personally speak to you before institutionalization can be ordered," Cullen explained.

Dorian breathed a noticeable sigh of relief. "I'm relieved to hear that. I couldn't bear the thought of what they would try to do to me in there. My father claimed it was for my own good and that it would fix me. As if something about me were broken.

"Let's go to bed. It's late, and you should get some rest," Cullen said, ushering Dorian towards his bedroom.

"I...I could sleep on the sofa," Dorian offered.

"The bed is more comfortable, and I think you need all the comforting you can get tonight," Cullen smiled at him, running his hand through Dorian's disheveled hair. "Come, cuddle with me. You'll feel better."

Cullen offered to share his bed with Dorian as much for himself as for Dorian. He didn't want to let the man he cared about out of his sight, not after what had just happened to him. He let Dorian wrap himself around him, and they held each other the rest of the night.

The next morning Cullen and Dorian were awakened by more knocking. Dorian was immediately terrified and Cullen told him to stay locked in the bedroom while he went to check things out.

When Cullen went to answer his door he stood face-to-face with Halward Pavus himself, surrounded by two officers and two men who were indeed wearing white coats.

"What do you want?" Cullen asked angrily.

"I want my son, you...abomination." Halward spat at him.

"Who?" Cullen feigned innocence.

"Dorian! I know you are hiding him, don't deny it!" Halward shouted.

One of the officers looked at him apologetically. "Sorry Detective, we had to tell him where you lived. He has a court order."

"Did you say...Detective?" Halward sputtered.

"Indeed. I'm Detective Cullen Rutherford, and your court order was illegally obtained," Cullen said.

"Not in cases where the person is a danger to himself or others," one of the men in white coats spoke up.

"Dorian is not a danger to anyone, I can vouch for that," Cullen replied. "He will stay with me until a formal hearing can be called, and that's final."

The officers nodded.

"I'll be down at the precinct soon. I'll bring Dorian, but you will not take him until we have that formal hearing and I will make sure it's with a judge that has no close and personal ties to you Mr. Pavus. Is that understood?" Cullen said in a voice that brooked no argument.

Halward backed down and nodded to the men in white coats that he had, for the moment, given up.

Cullen locked his door and went back to check on Dorian, who undoubtedly had heard the entire exchange. The man was curled into a fetal position in a corner of the bedroom, sobbing again, mumbling "How could he?!"

Cullen pulled Dorian up and held him. "It will be alright. I'll make sure of it. Now go take a shower and get dressed. I won't leave your side today."


	6. Later that Day

Cullen and Dorian arrive at the precinct later that morning. Dorian is still terrified and clung to Cullen's hand tightly. Cullen decided that now is not the time to keep hiding his preference in partners or his relationship with Dorian.

Cullen strode into the precinct with his head held high as he firmly grasped Dorian's hand. He lead him over to his desk and bade him sit down in the extra chair while he pulled up his files and checked over the court orders and made several phone calls to try and arrange the formal hearing that Dorian would need to get free of this whole mess.

There were whispers and stares as people around him had begun to realize that Dorian hadn't been just a good friend to Cullen all these months. They were used to seeing Dorian, who had often brought enough coffee and donuts to share with everyone when he came by to visit Cullen. Many of them liked him and would chat with him if Cullen was busy with a case when Dorian stopped by.

Word had gotten around about what was going on...the court order was a matter of public record so they easily were able to look it up and figure out why Dorian was in such a near catatonic state sitting by Cullen's desk, and why Cullen looked frantic as he was trying to find the best, legal way to get Dorian out of it.

"Do you have your own lawyer?" Cullen asked Dorian.

Dorian shook his head. "No, I always relied on my father's lawyer. I guess that's no longer an option."

Cullen nodded and made several more calls, even calling in a couple of favors of his own in order to try and thwart Halward's plans for Dorian. There was no way Cullen was going to allow any harm to come to him.

By some miracle Cullen managed to find a lawyer willing to take on Dorian's case, and a judge willing to hold a hearing later that afternoon. That same judge rescinded the earlier, illegal court order as well, and so for now Dorian was safe.

"Come on Dorian, let's go grab some lunch. Neither of us has eaten yet today and we should keep up our strength for this afternoon. I get the feeling we're in for a long day yet," Cullen said as he got up, offering a hand to Dorian.

Dorian was still near catatonic, but managed to let Cullen help him up and followed him passively to the burger joint down the street. Cullen's heart broke a little to see Dorian so...broken. Dorian was usually a flamboyant force to be reckoned with, and to see him so cowed was disturbing.

As they sat down at a quiet table in the corner of the restaurant, Cullen took Dorian's hands in his. "Dorian, please try to snap out of this. If we're going to convince the judge this afternoon that your father is wrong you need to be a bit more like your normal self. Can you do that? For me?"

Dorian looked up at him, and tried to smile. "For you Cullen, anything. Thank you so much for your help. It means more to me than you can imagine."

Dorian's words made Cullen's chest feel tight. They had been together for six months now, but were still keeping things slow because of Cullen's fears. The fact that Dorian ran to him first when he was in trouble, spoke a lot to Cullen about how much Dorian trusted him. To Cullen, trust was everything. They would have a lot to talk about once this whole mess was behind them.

Later that afternoon Dorian and Cullen met with Dorian's new lawyer in preparation for the formal hearing. The lawyer advised Dorian to give simple, straight forward answers to the judge and to avoid mockery or jokes if possible.

They walked hand-in-hand to the courthouse together, and remained linked until Dorian had to take a seat next to his lawyer in the court room. Cullen took a seat immediately behind him, hoping his closeness would help him remain calm. Soon after Halward and his legal team entered the courtroom and Cullen saw Dorian tense visibly. Halward just glared at them.

As the proceedings commenced the lawyers both had their say and finally the judge asked Dorian to take the stand. Dorian got up and Cullen leaned over to quickly grab and squeeze Dorian's hand. Dorian squeezed back, put a smile on his face and took his place.

"Please state your name for the record," the judge asked.

"Dorian Pavus," Dorian replied.

The judge nodded. "Can you explain to me why you're here today, Mr. Pavus?"

"Yes. My father wants me institutionalized because I'm gay. He thinks they have a way to 'fix me,' to make me straight, so I will agree to the arranged marriage he has been trying to force me into," Dorian stated matter-of-factly.

The judge looked straight at Halward Pavus. "Is this true?"

Halward was about to speak but his lawyer stopped him, responding for him instead. "Dorian was in a dangerous manic-depressive state last night. He was in danger of potentially harming himself and that is why my client made the call to have him sent to a mental health facility."

The judge made some notes and then asked Dorian. "Do you recall the events of last night?"

"I most certainly do," Dorian stated. "It started with the usual argument about my marrying Livia. I finally broke down and told my father I was gay and that I would never marry a woman, Livia or otherwise."

Dorian took a breath and continued. "This devolved into one of our famous screaming matches, with my father calling me an abomination and other hateful things. I told him I wouldn't put up with him anymore and that I was leaving. I went straight up to my room and began packing."

"Then what happened?"

"About an hour and a half later, give or take, two men stormed into my room, holding a straight jacket. I was still packing and hadn't changed out of my pajamas yet." Dorian stated, an edge of anger creeping into his voice. "I barely managed to grab my duffle bag and dodge around them. I had no intention of going with them to where ever my father was trying to send me."

"Where did you go?"

"I ran to...my...Cullen's apartment," Dorian said with a blush, glancing at Cullen.

"Who is Cullen?"

Dorian openly blushed now. They hadn't really defined their relationship yet and Cullen held his breath to see how Dorian would respond.

"Cullen...is the man I'm currently involved with...romantically," Dorian answered.

"Is Cullen here today?" the judge asked, looking around the courtroom.

"I am your honor, Detective Cullen Rutherford." Cullen replied, standing up.

"Is it true that you and the defendant are...romantically involved?"

"Yes, your honor. It is," Cullen replied without hesitation, blushing a bright red.

"Detective Rutherford, I would ask you take the stand please. Mr. Pavus you are excused for the moment."

"Yes, your honor," they both said nearly simultaneously.

The judge asked them both many more questions and also called Halward to the stand, much to his lawyers objections.

"Thank you so much gentlemen. I will retire to my chambers to consider all the testimony before me, and I will make my ruling within the hour. Please remain within the courthouse until we reconvene."

Cullen sat on the bench outside the courtroom while Dorian paced nervously in front of him.

"Please relax Dorian," Cullen said, holding out a hand to him. "You did splendidly. There is no way anyone could rule you as incompetent or a danger to yourself."

Dorian sat down and Cullen pulled him into a warm embrace. They sat like that until the judge called for the court to reconvene. Cullen and Dorian entered together, arm in arm this time. When Cullen let Dorian go, he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking up his seat behind him.

The judge banged her gavel and looked around the courtroom.

"Mr. Dorian Pavus, please stand."

Dorian nodded nervously and stood.

"Mr. Pavus, I have considered all the testimony today as well as your demeanor during these proceedings. It is my judgement that you are of sound mind and do not require institutionalization at this time."

Dorian breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you, your honor."

Halward apparently was not done yet and he stood up in anger, shouting "Your honor! This is outrageous. I know my son better than you and I tell you he's a danger to himself! Didn't you see how he practically clung to..to..that abomination parading around as a detective!?"

"Mr. Pavus, I will have no more outbursts from you or I will hold you in contempt. Your son is of sound mind and that is my final ruling on this matter. As for your son's romantic inclinations, homosexuality has not been considered a mental illness for quite some time now and is no reason to institutionalize a person for."

Outside of the courtroom Halward grabbed Dorian by the arm. "You are no longer my son, Dorian. I disown you. Also effective immediately you are fired from the board of directors. See how well you cope without my wealth you ungrateful bastard."

Dorian sighed. "That was not unexpected and to be honest, quite a relief. But now where do I go?"

"You're coming home with me, that's what," Cullen said with a smile. "That's where you belong."

"Are you sure Cullen? I know you...still have doubts about us," Dorian said.

"Not anymore Dorian, not anymore."


	7. Later that Evening

Dorian and Cullen grabbed some takeout and headed back to Cullen's apartment. Cullen had a lot on his mind, things he needed to say, things Dorian needed to know.

They settled on the sofa, picking at their food for a few minutes, but neither of them had much of an appetite.

Cullen had butterflies in his stomach. He had been putting off this conversation for a long time, but it needed to be said and discussed before they could move deeper into their relationship. It was made easier by how much Dorian had shown he trusted Cullen today.

"Dorian," Cullen began. "We need to talk. I know I've mentioned getting my heart broken, that it was the reason why I was hesitating in the development of our relationship."

"Yes, and I told you I would be patient. That I would wait as long as it takes," Dorian replied softly.

"I'm...finally ready to tell you what happened, to share with you why I've hesitated all these months. Please let me get it all out before I lose my nerve," Cullen said with a nervous chuckle.

Dorian turned to face Cullen, giving the detective his full attention.

"This happened several years ago. I was still only a beat cop then, assigned to a different precinct," Cullen began. "I fell, hard, for my partner. Her name was Solona."

Cullen noted Dorian's eyes go wide. "Remember, I confessed that I'm attracted to both men and women?" Dorian nodded and let Cullen continue.

"Anyway, there is an anti-fraternization policy. Our relationship was forbidden, but we threw caution to the wind and pursued it anyway. Maker, I loved her so much," Cullen said, his voice cracking.

Dorian reached out and held Cullen's hands in his.

Cullen regained his composure and continued. "Anyway, we had managed to keep our relationship a secret for a long time, and then all hell broke loose. There was an internal investigation and corruption in our precinct was rampant. Infiltration at the highest levels. Even Solona was in on it. I sometimes think I was the only one not part of it. I wasn't even aware of it, no one tried to recruit me and I was too naive to see what was going on under my very nose."

Cullen reached for the glass of wine he'd poured for himself earlier and took a long drink.

"It...nearly broke me. I almost quit the force entirely, until they transferred me over here. It's...taken me a long time to learn to trust people again," Cullen looked at Dorian then.

"Dorian, you've restored my ability to trust, with what you went through in the last 24 hours," Cullen confessed. "The fact you trusted me enough to come to me first, you really don't know what that means to me."

"Cullen..."

"No, let me finish, please," Cullen said, putting down his wine and taking Dorian's hands in his again. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm finally ready to put my past behind me and move on. I want to move on with you. Dorian...I love you."

"Oh Cullen, you dear sweet man," Dorian said, leaning closer to him. "I love you too. I have for quite awhile now. You're everything I ever wanted."

Cullen leaned in then, pulling Dorian closer, kissing him sweetly, tenderly on the lips for the first time. They held each other close and kissed for what seems like hours. Cullen finally got up and pulled Dorian along with him towards the bedroom with a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"Welcome home, Dorian."

...

Bonus chapter! If you would like to see what Dorian and Cullen get up to in the bedroom, I wrote a separate story on Archive of Our Own, titled "Want" (search for my name, Kleineganz first). (I'd link directly to it but FF isn't allowing it).


	8. Five Years Later

Cullen was nervously fidgeting with his cuff-links, much like he had been that night five years ago. Dorian had told him he would meet him at the restaurant, having some errand or other to run first.

When he finally arrived he was wearing a suit much like he had on that first date, wearing a silk shirt that brought out his eyes. Cullen had always loved his eyes.

They greeted each other warmly and went in to be seated at their table. Coming here on their anniversary was something of a tradition now, and the wait staff knew them well. Without even being asked they both were served a Manhattan, up.

Cullen raised his glass. "Happy Anniversary, my Love. To a wonderful five years together."

Dorian beamed with happiness. "And to at least five more, I hope! Happy Anniversary, Cullen, my savior."

Cullen blushed whenever Dorian referred to him as such. "I just did what any reasonably sane person would have done Dorian. What your father tried to do to you was horribly wrong."

Dorian nodded, sipping on his cocktail. "I'm just so glad you were there for me that night. I was...terrified. If my father had succeeded. Who knows what kind of person I'd be now. Probably not a person I'd like very much."

"Well, I love who you are right now, and that's all that matters," Cullen said, leaning over to give Dorian a quick, sweet kiss.

Then Cullen was once again fiddling nervously with his cuff-links as the conversation lulled for a moment.

Dorian chuckled. "Don't tell me I'm making you nervous tonight. I haven't seen you this fidgety since our first date."

"Well, um, I guess there was something I wanted to ask you," Cullen said, blushing.

"Alright, so ask already," Dorian prodded.

Cullen turned more towards Dorian then, taking the man's hands into his own, and tried clearing his throat.

"Oh my, this seems quite serious," Dorian said, with a slight smirk.

"You know how much I love you, Dorian," Cullen began.

"Why am I sensing a but?" Dorian said, turning serious. "Please don't tell me you're breaking up with me...on our anniversary?"

"Oh, no Dorian, no. Maker, I'm making a mess of things again," Cullen said quickly squeezing Dorian's hands. "Please, let me finish."

Dorian nodded.

"As I was saying, you know how much I love you," Cullen began again, "and how much your trust in me means. I cannot imagine for one moment not having you in my life. You are the most important person in the world to me."

Cullen took a deep breath and went to fish something out of his pocket. He produced a small black box, presenting it to Dorian, whose eyes flung wide in shock.

"That is why, my love, I would like to ask if you would do me the great honor of becoming my husband. Will you marry me Dorian?" Cullen asked sincerely.

The proposal was simple and heartfelt, no grand romantic gestures. It was just Cullen's style...simple, straightforward and honest. Those were some of the many qualities Dorian had fallen in love with.

Dorian opened the tiny box, within was a beautiful band of gold, embedded with several small diamonds.

"Cullen...I'm...my word. Yes, my love. Yes, I will marry you," Dorian stuttered, tears of joy forming in his eyes.

Upon his reply there were quiet cheers and applause and the two men saw the wait staff hovering around watching.

As Cullen slipped the ring onto Dorian's finger, kissing him happily, the manager of the restaurant came over to congratulate them both and delivered a complimentary bottle of their best champaign.

"We were wondering how long it would take you two to tie the knot! Congratulations!" he said, before ushering the rest of the wait staff away to give the two a moment of privacy.

Once they were relatively alone again, Cullen pulled Dorian into a tender kiss, when he felt Dorian's lips form a smile. Cullen pulled back and saw a mischievous look in Dorian's eyes.

"What?" Cullen asked.

"I think I'll change my name. What do you think of 'Dorian Rutherford'? Has a certain rustic charm, doesn't it?" Dorian said with a grin.

"Dorian Rutherford. Yes, I like the sound of that."


	9. 11 Years Later

"Captain Rutherford? Call for you on line 1." came a voice from the outer office of the precinct. Cullen looked up from yet another pile of paperwork and sighed.

"Captain Rutherford speaking, how may I help you?" Cullen asked, trying not to sound weary.

"Well, _Captain_ , are you ready for your vacation yet?" said a smooth voice on the other end of the phone.

Cullen smiled and instantly relaxed. "Yes, Love. Just a bit more paperwork to get through today and I'll be heading home. Remind me again why I accepted this promotion?"

"So that you can be safe and I don't have to worry about you getting shot at every day, Love." Dorian said teasingly. "Also the added benefits and salary are nice. I almost feel middle-class now!"

Cullen chuckled. "Yes, I know how much you _suffered_ after your father cut you off. Let me get this finished so I can get home. See you in a bit."

Cullen tried to get through the final stack of paperwork in record time. This was the first time he had ever taken a real vacation from his job since their honeymoon ten years prior. Their honeymoon had been wonderful, relaxing on a beach in the Caribbean, being served tropical drinks by very handsome servers.

For their tenth anniversary they were going back to that beach resort and Cullen couldn't wait. An entire week alone with Dorian and nothing to do but enjoy each other's company. It sounded like paradise.

As they arrived at the resort they were greeted with warm smiles and complimentary champaign from the staff before being escorted to the same honeymoon suite they shared ten years prior.

Once in the suite Cullen dropped his bags and sighed happily. "I can't believe we waited ten years to come back here, Love."

"You kept putting it off because you were always _too busy_ ," Dorian reminded him.

"Well I suppose this will be one of the perks of taking the promotion then, actually taking vacations!" Cullen said smiling, pulling Dorian towards him for a warm, sweet kiss.

When Cullen took Dorian's hand and led him to the bedroom, he spied a very mischievous look in his husband's eye. "What are you up to, Love?"

"You'll see," Dorian replied, continuing the drag Cullen towards the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Cullen saw two suits laid out on the bed, one cream colored with a red shirt, and one black with a dark grey shirt.

"Are those?" Cullen asks.

"Yes, my Love. Those are our wedding suits. I had them flown in ahead of time."  
Dorian nods, and then gets down on one knee, taking Cullen's hands in his. "Cullen Stanton Rutherford, will you marry me, again?"

Cullen smiled broadly, and chuckled. "Yes, Dorian *Rutherford*, I will marry you again...you sly devil you."

Dorian stood up again and took Cullen back into his arms for another tender kiss. "Good. Let's shower and get dressed. The ceremony is in an hour."

An hour later they made their way down towards the beach, where an officiant was waiting for them, along with several staff members dressed in their finest clothes.

The officiant said a few words and then allowed Cullen and Dorian to say their vows. Cullen was asked to begin. "Oh, well...as this is all a surprise I wasn't prepared...but here goes," Cullen began, taking Dorian's hands in his. "Sixteen years ago I would never have imagined meeting someone like you, and then fate, and my overworked, preoccupied brain, intervened. You taught me to trust again. You taught me love again. You are everything to me, love. I am yours, forever."

Dorian's eyes were welling with tears and he took a deep breath. "That day we first met, when I first looked up and saw your face, I knew. Right then and there, I knew you were the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. When I thought I had messed up my chance after our first date, I almost didn't want to go on with my life. Then you texted me that one, single word that changed my life forever. '*Yes*.' You said yes. You saved my life with that one word. You are my love, my life, my savior. I am yours, forever."

They kissed and embraced, before thanking the resort staff for the simple ceremony.

As they walked back to their suite, Cullen looked lovingly at Dorian. "Let's do this again, every year, until we're old and grey."

"That sounds wonderful, my love," Dorian nodded.

And they did just that. Every year they returned to the same resort and renewed their vows to each other. Always promising each other the same thing.

"I am yours. Forever."


	10. GoodBye

This is just a note to all the people who read/enjoy my stories here that I have decided to post exclusively on AO3 (ArchiveofOurOwn) going forward. All my stories that are here are there already so you just have to look for my username to find them.

Why am I leaving this site? For many reasons but the primary ones:

The posting process here is a lot more complex

This site doesn't allow me to flag potential triggers in my stories or set keywords/tags

The "reviews" vs. ability to comment here doesn't foster communication between reader and writer

I'll leave my profile up for a while but I will eventually completely remove/delete it so if you really like my content please go to AO3.


End file.
